77. Goal!
Transcript enters the room to a sad theme song by Kyle and Kristen about Bad News Day Wednesday on the screen: "Wednesday Bad News" by Kyle and Kristin down and shrugs as title on the screen reads "The End?" "After 18 episodes in July?" a series of clips from his videos in July while the song from Kyle and Kristen continues. See below for list of specific clips. The clips are perfectly matched to the lyrics in the theme song. Think I'm coming down with a cold. Can't figure out why that would be. clips: I don't shower on the 4th of July... Hmm. Tastes like salmonella too. of Wheezy getting a face full of chalk after stomping on the bug made of chalk. More clips: Uhh, maybe I wouldn't eat it off of a toilet. Yes I would. the poo sculpture on Shit Fountain I guess that's probably why. Well, I think I know one way to cure it. tipping back a bottle/drinking Get supplemented!! up a bottle of VItamin C Yeah!! bottle over to get pills Oh, it's got one of those things on it. off the plastic/paper lid thingy at the top of the mouth of the bottle. Woo! a pill in his hand, puts it in his mouth it, drinks water, swallows it. Mm mm mm. Yeah! I also got some other bad news. It's my last movie in July. I'm unable to make one tomorrow. I apologize. This will end my five-day-a-week schedule. I've gotta say, my favorite part of the whole month was all the winks and the songs and the comments I got. Thank you. I didn't get to all the winks but I'll use them in the future. And keep sending more winks and songs. No more day theme songs, though. Just keep it general. Now I have a few goals for August. One is to sleep. A lot. Two, I'm going to get through this whole season of The Wire. up the DVDs for season five That'll probably be done tomorrow. And three, I'm going to try to make at least one movie a week. What are your goals for August? Please tell me in the comments. I might make a movie out of them. How would I make a movie out of a goal? I don't know. Depends on the goal. Like if your goal is to lose weight, I could make a movie about ... umm... exercise? Is that what it's called? Or if your goal is not to say the word 'like' all the time, I could make a movie about hate. Or if your goal is to take up a new hobby, I could make a movie about punching strangers. That's my hobby. So I'll see you soon. I'm going to go do absolutely nothing now. Chase, take it away. (ding) dot com outro clips of July movies pulls some dry spaghetti noodles out of a box: Toodle toodle toodle toodle toodle toodle toodle. If you'd like to wink at the end of one of my movies, send me a picture or a video. Just click the contact button on wheezywaiter dot com farting noise. Recurring themes "Get supplemented!" is a play on "get drunk!", wink Wink Chase Chase also appeared (or a video of him did) in Chips and Salsa. References to other videos This video includes many references to the other videos that Craig made in July. In the order of the clips that appear in this video, the clips are: Intro song montage spinning chamber of gun: The Magnificent Levin Wheezy rising up from below frame, very close to camera: 600 A clone rising up behind Wheezy with a razor: Comb on Over Wheezy with box wine: The Magnificent Levin Wheezy shaving in his bathroom mirror: Shaving Face A clone turning into a 12-pack: Good News for People who Love Bidets Wheezy rubbing his face: Glosstrophobia Wheezy dousing himself in/drinking foaming beer: Field Reporting 4th of July pickup lines: clip from Ian-dence Day shown in July of 4th The Wheezy with wine-stained lips: Wall-IMDBEEEEE Wheezy shirtless/with a scruffed beard: Shaving Face Wheezy drinking a beer: this is a new clip, shot for this video Why he's getting sick "I don't shower on the 4th of July": July of 4th The "Hmm. Tastes like salmonella too.": The Temple of Ringo Wheezy getting a face full of chalk: Bug Junk! "Uhh, maybe I wouldn't eat it off of a toilet. Yes I would.": Jurassic Salsa Stroking the poo sculpture on Shit Fountain: Good News for People who Love Bidets Clips after the outro Toodling the noodles: Bad Noodles Soliciting winks: The Temple of Ringo